Stay
by Ludvadia421
Summary: We saw Puck tell Quinn he loved her, Quinn told him to stay. The episode sadly ended. Having to wait another day is killing me. They left us with so many questions, how did Quinn and Puck spend their night, how will they make their relationship work since they are both in different places. Here's my hopes. Bad summary, I know, but the story is better I promise. I hope you like it.


**That quick kiss in the hundredth episode was amazing. Hearing Mark Sallings voice say "I love you." Was just so cute! I can't wait to see the next episode for tomorrow night. Anyway, after seeing that episode I got so many quick stories coming into my head. This one was my favorite, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Quinn opened her sleepy eyes slowly. She looked around to see her hotel room, articles of clothing scattered here and there on the carpet. She heard the shower running from the other room, a small smile appeared on her lips as the memories of last night came flooding back, every perfect moment. After spending the day at McKinley, Puck and Quinn went back to Quinn's hotel room. As soon as the door closed, Puck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. She felt him smile against her lips as she kiss him back. The made there way to the bed as the kiss became more heated. Clothes were ripped off. You get the idea. They were sure they used protection this time.  
She broke away from her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned her head to see Puck walk out. A towel was wrapped around his waist showing off his tan, muscular chest. He wore a small smirk as he walked over and sat in the bed beside her.

"Mornin' hot stuff." He said

She chuckled,

"Right back at 'cha."

He ran his moist fingers through her messy bed head. Lowering his head as he placed a kiss on her lips. He sighed as they broke apart,

"I was gonna wake you but we were up pretty late, so I let you sleep." His fingers dancing in the bottom of her blonde curls.

She smiled,

"It's okay, it was nice to sleep in for once."

He chuckled.

"Last night was..." Puck started to change into a pair of sweatpants,"amazing."

She nodded in agreement,

"Yeah. It was...really good."

She turned around to see the clock resting on the night stand beside her. She huffed as she fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I should get up." She said started to get out of bed. She grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top to slip on. She started to make her way to the bathroom to shower as until she felt Pucks hand take hold of hers,

"Or," he pulled her towards him until she was directly in front of him,"you can wait a little while. I mean, we don't have to leave for another 2 hours." His head tilted as he spoke.

She smiled.

"I don't know...I really should."

His eyes opened wide as he made his best pouty face.

"Come on...stay." He said softly.

His voice, those damn gorgeous brown eyes just hypnotized her. She swung a leg over him, resting her body on his legs as she straddled him.

"For you...I guess I can make an exception."

He grinned from ear to ear hearing her words. Her laughs filled the room as he leaned back, lowering them both down on the bed. She turned over off of him, lying down beside him. He pulled her close as she placed her hand over his bare chest, he traced lines on her upper arm.

"I can't believe it took us this long." Puck said into her hair.

She nodded in agreement,

"I know, after all we've been through together."

He chuckled,

"Mostly good things. It was fun when we were dating. Yeah sure you were really hormonal, but it was still fun."

She laughed softly,

"Yeah. We did have a lot of fun times together."

"Like when I found your ticklish spot." He smirked as he turned over to look down at her,"and I believe it's right here." He said as he started to tickle her. Her laughs filled the room,

"PUCK! No co-come on. St-op!" She laughed out.

Hearing her amazing laugh was like music to his ears,

"Sorry babe, you know I'll only stop for beggars."

She laughed harder as he squeezed her side.

"O-okay stop! Please come on!" She begged

He finally stopped and hovered over her. She laughed softly as he stopped.

"That wasn't funny." She grinned

"Than why is that pretty little laugh coming out of your mouth?"

"Because you make me laugh." She said softly.

He smiled,

"Is that a good thing?" He lowered his head closer to hers.

"It's a very good thing." She whispered

He closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you." She whispered as they broke apart

"I love you too."

* * *

**If this is the first if my stories that you're reading, than I'll say that my first chapters are always kinda short. But if you guys like it and want me to continue they will get longer. So please leave a review letting me know if you like it.**


End file.
